Je t'aime
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Adaptation d'une histoire vrai, page d'un journal intime...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : love. 

Titre : Je t'aime.

Genre : POV de Duo, Yaoi, réalité remaniée.

Couple : 02+05.

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Les vrais protagonistes de cette fic basée sur du réel ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les persos de Gundam W dont je me sers pour l'adapter.

Je t'aime

Duo était assis sur son lit, un cahier dans les mains. Il écrivait ce qui aurait put être une page de journal intime s'il en avait tenu un. Il écrivait ce qui lui passait par la tête, histoire de tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées…

_« - Duo, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Mais tu sais que c'est dangereux…_

_- Oui, je sais._

_- Imagine qu'il tombe sur ces lignes, que se passerait-il ?_

_- Il me détesterait, me fuirait, je le perdrai à tout jamais._

_- Alors pourquoi les écris-tu ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je me sentirai mieux… Mais au fait, à qui est-ce que je parle ? Qui me répond ?_

_- C'est moi._

_- Oui, mais qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis toi, ton autre toi, celui qui t'empêche de lui montrer tes sentiments._

_- Tu es ma raison ?_

_- Peut-être, appelles-moi comme tu veux…_

_- Très bien. Mais alors je dois te remercier._

_- De quoi ?_

_- De protéger notre amitié en m'empêchant de tout lui avouer._

_- Peut-être. Mais sache aussi puisqu'on en parle, que je suis contre cette lettre._

_- Mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire ! Je deviendrai fou si ça ne sort pas, mon cœur explosera !_

_- Alors fais le, mais ne me tiens pas pour responsable s'il trouve cette lettre._

_- D'accord._

_- D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas les sentiments moi, je ne fais que penser, je suis ton garde fou à toi, le cœur._

_- Oui, mais moi j'ai besoin de toi, car je ne peux penser seul, je suis accablé par les sentiments._

_- Je ne peux comprendre, mais ça ne change rien, je t'aiderai tant que je pourrais._

_- Merci. Dis-moi, pourrais-je le dire à Heero ? _

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est mon ami, mon frère, il comprendrait. _

_- Il est trop proche de Wufei. _

_- Et alors ? Trowa aussi !_

_- Le lui dire était déjà une erreur ! Ne le fais pas deux fois, que feras-tu si croyant bien faire, l'un d'eux le lui disait ?_

_- Mais j'ai confiance en eux ! Ce sont mes amis ! _

_- Pourraient-ils comprendre ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Garderaient-ils le secret ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Comment réagirait Wufei s'il venait à découvrir que tout le monde est au courant sauf lui, le principal concerné ?_

_- Je le perdrai définitivement car il se sentirait trahi._

_- Alors ne le fais pas, ne dis rien ni à Heero, ni même aux autres._

_- Mais c'est mon ami, et quitte à me mettre en danger, je vais lui faire lire ces lignes._

_- Fais comme tu veux, je me tais. _

_- C'est pas plus mal ! »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça, peut-être pour mieux me comprendre moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve des sentiments comme ceux-là ? Pourquoi envers cette personne en particulier ? Depuis toujours je le prends comme une fille (sans le lui dire, il me tuerait !), il a la même psychologie (il réfléchit avant d'agir, et reste sensible malgré sa force de caractère). Pourtant physiquement, c'est bien un mec, alors pourquoi ces sentiments ? Je sais bien qu'on n'aime pas quelqu'un « d'amour » pour son physique, mais il n'a pas complètement la psychologie d'une fille non plus ! En fait, c'est même complètement un garçon, je crois que je le considère comme une fille juste parce que je ne veux pas m'avouer ma bisexualité. Ça m'arrange bien que ce soit une fille, ça me permet de ne pas me dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec. Pourtant l'homosexualité ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je l'accepte très bien ; chez les autres en tout cas. Je l'ai déjà embrassé, il était d'accord, mais c'était pour des paris à la con entre copains. Sans sentiments, de son côté au moins. Je ne l'ai jamais touché malgré mon envie de le faire et le fait que l'on ait souvent partagé le même lit. Pourquoi ? Par respect pour lui, pour nous, pour notre amitié… pour tout ce que je ne veux pas détruire, pour ça, je ne le toucherai jamais, je ne l'embrasserai jamais sans son accord… Même si ça me fait souffrir, je ne dirai rien. Je sais bien qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments. La seule chose qui nous rattache l'un à l'autre, c'est une goutte de sang échangée et une féroce amitié, mais en aucun cas de l'amour, pas même un petit peu, ou alors, il est fraternel. Jamais je ne lui dirais, nos rapports changeraient trop et je hais le changement. Je le déteste ! Je me dis que s'il apprenait tout ça, il me fuirait, s'éloignerait de moi, se méfierait même peut-être. Ça me ferait trop mal, alors je ne dirais rien. C'est un ami, pas un petit ami, pas le mien en tout cas. Et ça restera ainsi. Il ne sortira pas avec moi. Même si on a dit que si ça se passait mal entre Sally et lui et entre Hilde et moi, on sortirait ensemble. C'est fini depuis un bout de temps entre Hilde et moi, et je souhaite au plus profond de moi qu'il soit heureux, mais pas avec elle. C'est égoïste et méchant mais j'avoue que je souhaite que ça se passe mal entre Sally et lui, car c'est mon seul espoir. Même si je sais que je refuserai de sortir avec lui dans ces conditions. Ça paraîtrait trop programmé, trop organisé, pas assez naturel, pas du tout même, et ce serait le salir que de le forcer à sortir avec moi en lui rappelant sa promesse. Alors même si ça foire avec Sally je ne sortirais pas avec lui, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, de le promettre. J'ai tellement mal. Je me sens oppressé loin de lui. J'ai mal au ventre, l'estomac qui se serre en entendant son nom. Je me surprends même à me rêver dans ses bras, serré contre lui, lui appartenant. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit, je ne dois pas le salir ainsi. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face, sans m'imaginer un amour réciproque. Je pensais que ça passerait mais en fait, ça a empiré. Je me disais qu'en l'avouant à Quatre ce serait ensuite moins lourd à porter mais en fait, depuis que je l'ai avoué à mon meilleur ami, j'ai en vie de le crier au monde entier : JE L'AIME, JE L'AIME ! Même si ça ne sera jamais réciproque, je l'aime à en mourir, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Comment faire pour ne pas le salir, ne pas le blesser et pour ne pas souffrir en restant près de lui ? En l'écoutant parler je regarde ses lèvres et je n'ai plus qu'une envie les presser contre les miennes, tout doucement, en un doux baiser. Mais je sais que je n'en ais pas le droit, il n'est pas « de ce bord là » comme on dit. A mon grand damne ! Oui c'est ça, je dois être damné. Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans l'antichambre…, seul, dans le noir, à penser à tout ça. Il est venu me voir et je l'ai violemment envoyé bouler. Qui sait, peut-être que s'il me déteste je me mettrai enfin en tête que cet amour est impossible ? Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de lui, c'est mon ami. Si je gâchais notre amitié comme ça, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que si je la brisais en lui avouant tout. En fait, je crois bien que quoi qu'il se passe, cet amour interdit finira par détruire notre amitié. Ça me fait peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre, quitte à souffrir éternellement, je resterai silencieux, cachant aux yeux du monde cet amour coupable. Mais y arriverais-je vraiment ? Heero a déjà faillit tout découvrir. Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose mais n'y fais pas attention plus que ça. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs ! Et s'il découvrait tout ? S'il en parlait à Wufei ? Alors je perdrai tout. Car je ne serais plus qu'une âme amputée, brisée, à l'agonie. Je me tairai donc, restant là, supportant cette douleur, luttant contre moi-même et contre mes sentiments sous les yeux aveugles de mes amis. C'est moi qui m'applique à les rendre aveugles, ce n'est pas un reproche que je leur fais, il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. Si j'ai écris ça, c'est peut-être dans le but de soulager mon esprit qui pense sans cesse à lui, à cette situation sans issue possible… sans autre issue que la douleur. Ma douleur ; celle que j'éprouve loin de lui et près de lui, celle qui restera là pour toujours car il ne répondra jamais à mon amour. Car toi Wufei, JE T'AIME !

OWARI !!!

Sano : Bon, petite histoire : Cette fic est une histoire vraie me concernant directement. C'était pas de la tarte de tout adapter de mes copines aux G-Boys, mais j'ai tenu à le faire, parce que je ne suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille qu'une seule fois et qu'il y a trop rarement d'histoire vraie dans les fics…

Duo : C'est pas pour ça que ça s'appelle une fanFICTION ?

Sano : Oh ça va hein ! Démontes pas mon raisonnement s'te plait !

Duo : Et puis pourquoi que ça tombe encore sur moi ?

Sano : Raisons personnelles !

Duo : Et depuis quand je flash sur Wufei et pas sur Hee-chan ?

Sano : Depuis que la fille en question a le même caractère que Wufei et puis c'est tout ! Na ! A part ça, si vous voulez savoir comment s'est passé la déclaration de 'Duo' à 'Wufei' et comment ça s'est fini, vous reviewez et moi j'écris une suite qui raconte… bah la suite quoi. --° Putain il est temps que je dorme moi !

Duo : C'est ça, bonne nuit Sano !

Sano : zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

Duo : se jette sur Hee-chan et commence à l'embrasser Maintenant qu'elle dort, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !

Heero : Non, pas ce soir, j'ai du boulot. laisse Duo s'écraser au sol et recommence à pianoter sur son laptop

Duo : T-T C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Sano : Niark ! Ça c'est pour avoir cassé mon raisonnement par ta définition d'une fic ! Na !

Duo : Mais t'étais pas sensée dormir toi ? O-o

Sano : zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

Le 30/12/2005


End file.
